Apartment Complex
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: Rick has finally moved out and away from his family; living in a city apartment with unusually thin floors, he seems to be having troubles with the neighbour upstairs. RATED M, alternate dimension, lime from the get-go. Lemon later.


**A/N:**

**_[THIS FIC IS RATED M. Strong language and heavy sexual themes._**

**_I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.]_**

**I don't have Word anymore, so I'm working on this in Notepad. I think I'd like to shoot myself. If there are any authors reading this, I'd like to know if anyone would be willing to proofread for me. Just send me a PM, e-mail or review stating that you would like to, and I'll check out your work. Please understand that you might not get chosen - I'm really trying to improve, especially when it comes to writing 18+ material.**

-----

The noises bothered me in the beginning; like, really grated on my nerves. It wasn't a secret that the floors were thin - the landlady had warned me right from the get-go, so I assume it was the same case for everyone - so who did this girl think she was, moaning softly like the succubus she undoubtfully was? But now ... now it seemed like a treat. I worked hard during the day and got to come home and listen to the sounds of an anonymous woman reaching sexual climax - without the risk of disease, of course.

It's been no more than six months since I moved into this apartment, seperating myself from my family. I still keep in touch with my sickly mother, and I'll occasionally speak to my sister, but I don't dare have them over for supper. The only person that knows about my dirty secret is my best friend, Gray - not that he particularily welcomes the knowledge.

-----

"Sounds like a slut," he mumbled over his beer can. "Fuckin' every night."

"I think she's by herself," I corrected, tapping my own can of beer against my fingertips. "I've never heard anyone else up there with her."

He scoffed. "You been listening?"

I shrugged. "You get pretty curious in these situations, I guess. I've been trying to hear if she says any names or something, but she never does."

Gray smirked and shifted the brim of his cap. "You're hoping she's single." My face caught fire and I took a drink of the bitter alchohol, shrugging a little, and he let out a rare burst of laughter. My finger flew to my lips and the other man lowered his voice. "You ever even seen her, man? Do you know what she looks like?" I guess the look on my face gave my away, because he just shook his head and continued. "You could be jacking off to the sounds of a monster, Rick."

"I haven't," I said quickly. He looked at me oddly, not understanding. I felt embarrassed to continue. "I-I haven't ... done anything. Not to her sounds."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and loosely holding the can with his fingertips. After scanning my expression, he shrugged and leaned back. "'Kay - I believe you. Pretty virtuous of you, though."

"It would be a little disrespectful, I think. Well, I know her moaning on the floor at all hours of the evening is pretty bad but ... that's her time. She's isn't a porno, she doesn't want strangers masturbating to her ..."

"As far as you know," Gray grunted, a small grin playing out on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my beer. There were footsteps upstairs - small, light, feminine. Our eyes followed the noises; since the apartments were laid out the same, we knew she went from the livingroom, to the bedroom, and to the bathroom. The noise of heavy fabric - maybe towels - being dropped onto the floor, some undefineable noises ... a pause, then a small sigh, barely audible. Gray shot off the couch. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave," he said, just over a whisper. He downed the rest of his booze and left the can on the end table.

"See you later," I murmured as he headed out the door. I waited until I was completely by myself, then swung my legs onto the couch. I closed my eyes and listened.

These sighs ... they were just like an angel's. I couldn't believe I once found this music to be a nuisance; her sighs ascending into moans and gasps. I smiled and imagined running my fingers over a silky body being warmed by my own. In my fantasies I was causing her ecstasy. The moans accelerated and rose in pitch - climax is well on it's way, and my own body ached to reach it with her. I held back, diving into my fantasies. Soft lips echoed my name in chorus, our bodies keeping beat and rhythm, heartbeats keeping time.

A strained groan.

The fantasy was done. I opened my eyes and smiled, mentally satisfied though my body was cursing me. I sighed, waiting until the pressure went down and I could sit up without breaking any bones.

-----

"I hate working at a call centre, Mom. Do you know what I had today? A crazy old lady called, sharing tips on how to clean a litterbox."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho ..." my mom chortled cheerily on the other side of the phone. "You should consider yourself lucky, Ricky dear. I've heard of some pretty disgusting stories coming out of those call centres." I made my way to the fridge, retieving a can of beer. "Do you know there are sickos who call while they're doing 'dirty things' and make the poor worker listen? Absolutely horrific!"

"Yeah, that is gross," I agreed, shaking off the feeling of shame. I held out the can at arms length, keeping it as far away from the phone as possible as I opened it. Of course, Mom heard it.

"Was that a can of beer?" she demanded.

"No, it's just Pepsi. How's Popuri doing?"

"Oh, you should see her fluttering about, Rick!" I sighed in relief as she took the bait. "The weather's warming up, so Kai's going to be sailing in to town soon." I groaned. "You should think about a woman yourself, honey." I groaned again.

"I don't have time, Mom. If I got a girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to really take care of her." And she probably wouldn't like the fact that there's a woman moaning upstairs every night ...

"Oh, I know, Rick," she sighed. "Isn't there anyone on your mind? Anyone at the call centre? What about that Nami girl?"

I nearly choked on my beer. "U-uhm, I don't think I'm really her type. I think she likes ... a different kind of person. Not me." A different-sex-altogether kind of person.

"Well, you never know until you've tried, right?" There was some commotion in the background, my mom called out a greeting.

"Manna?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Ricky - I'm going to have to let you go. Sorry, dear. Should I tell her you said hi?" I could hear the woman already flapping her lips in the background.

"Sure, but wait until after the phone is on the hook - I don't feel like being interviewed tonight." I laughed and we shared a quick farewell before she hung up. I followed suit, then headed over to the sofa; the stack of mail I had brought up earlier stuck out against the dark wood. I sighed, figuring it was time to see what the damage of last month was.

I had been sorting the mail - procrastinating opening the bills - when the coffee I had had right before leaving work crashed into my bladder. I shifted, pulling a face, then hurried to the washroom, cursing my weakness.

"Hummm ..." I sighed happily after relieving myself. The toilet flushed loudly, I put the lid down, and ...

"Oohh ......"

My body lurched upright. _That wasn't .... was it?_ My eyes scanned the ceiling - did she sneak up on me? _Oh no, oh no ...._I could already feel myself stiffening and anticipation. Another moan, directly above my head, and my dick all but shot off my body. I shuddered out a groan, low and breathy, and rested my head against the cupboard. The ceiling creaked under her shifting body - I could hear her hair running along the floor. My body was taunting me, daring me. I tried to supress it, to dive into my fantasies, but that only made it worse; clamping my eyes shut, flicking off my conscience, I took hold of myself.

Pleasure shot through me, just from that one touch. _She is an angel,_ I thought, sighing. I lifted the toilet seat and then raised my arm to rest my head on it. Pumping slowly, I breathed in time to her sighs. I couldn't believe I had been holding out this long - the pleasure was so intense. I sped up, biting down on my arm to keep from groaning when she did. We raised the tempo, ascending to her beautiful chorus of sighs and moans; I was careful to not join her, in case I capsized the entire symphony. _This is insane,_ I managed to think, _when has she ever taken this long?_

Then I heard it - a high moan cut short, the signal that her climax was soon. I readied to open the flood gates. As the broken groan echoed down to me, I bit down hard - a little too hard - on my arm to keep from crying out in pleasure. My face relaxed and my knees gave out - I crumpled to the floor, sighing. She was walking around upstairs - how?? _That orgasm was way too much and .... shit._

I glanced at the toilet seat cover to find my suspicious were right - not only did I did something sinful and disrespectful, but now I had to clean it up, too. I groaned inwardly and laid back my swimming head; my dick was twitching, as if to say "Yeah, you did it, and you liked it."

If I didn't know it would hurt so much, I would have slapped it.

-----

**Ahahahahahahaha ....**

**I have no clue what orgasm is like for a guy. All I know is that they're loopy afterwards. Eh-heh. Did I get it right?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
